


A cake for Sean

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: Just a light-hearted drabble on the reader baking a cake for Sean.





	1. Chapter 1

_A_ _domestic_ _cookbook_ was your favorite book growing up. Dreaming about all those delicious recipes and wishing for the day you would have a oven of your own was your usual fantasy. The times you tasted such sweetness were when your grandma visited and brought along a slice of her famous poundcake. So, every opportunity you had to make the gang feel as joyful as you did eating baked goods, you did. And today, it seemed you had some company. Sean, the man who had just got back from the bounty hunters, was eyeing you across the table where he drank his coffee. His face couldn’t be any more clearer to read. “What ya doing there, love?”, he said, smiling ear to ear. “I’m baking us a cake.” you said as you cracked an egg into the wooden bowl. “Ohh, so yer the one who made those delicious goodies for my party?” Your cheeks got hot from the unexpected compliment. In fact, you were pretty aware that you had a talent for baking, but somehow hearing those kind words mixed with his thick accent, made you blush. “That would be me...” you said, timidly. “I bet it even tastes good like this!” Sean said dipping his finger on the dough. Your mouth opened, and then it closed. That would be outrageous... if it wasn’t him doing it. “Honestly, I never tried like this...” “It’s so good!” he said, dipping a spoon in it and handing it to you “Even better when you feel the strawberry pieces.” You frowned at the perspective of tasting the raw eggs, but Sean’s encouraging smile kept you from refusing it. “That’s...” It was surprisingly good! And just by looking at his smeared mouth you could tell he agreed with you. “Alright, alright. Leave something for me to bake would you?”, you said playfully pushing him away from your endangered cake dough. As your wrapped hand placed the cake on the wooden oven, you could feel Sean’s eyes on you. Or was it on your cake? But when you turned around he tried to act natural, playing with the bottle on his hand. It was ridiculous and you couldn’t hide the tiny smile forming on your lips. He looked like a child impatiently trembling his fingers on the table, waiting to get to eat the cake. It was adorable how excited he was about it. With a mouthwatering smell surrounding the camp, you felt pretty proud. The cake was cooling off at the table, just waiting for the icing. You felt like this was the perfect opportunity to change into something cleaner and ask Sean if he wanted to eat a slice with you. To your surprise when you got back to where you left the cake, unattended, may you add, Sean was already there. eating it! “What...”, the words didn’t came out of your mouth as you stared at him in disbelief. “Y/N! This is so good! Thanks” he grabbed one of your hands, giving it a stagey kiss “Thank ya so much... best homecoming gift meself could hope for!” You couldn’t be mad at him! His stuffy cheeks lifted in a smile made your heart melt a little. “So that’s where the smell is coming from!” Arthur had now joined the two of you, eyeing the cake full of intentions. “Nah-ah” Sean slapped Arthur’s hand “this one is mine!” “Have you lost your mind, boy? Give me the cake!” “I’m not sharing it! I’m in love with her, Arthur!”, he said taking another bite of it and turning to you “Would ya marry me?” “Don’t! He’ll turn you into his cake slave!” As much as it was clearly a joke, you had to admit that it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to keep making Sean cakes. He seemed to really appreciate it. Matter of fact, you would really enjoy that.


	2. More on Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC’s about a reader who bakes cookies.

Kieran 

Your cookies are his absolutely favorite thing to munch on, but as much as he wants to eat then, Kieran never asks you to do it, afraid it will be a bother.

He will know from miles away when the cookies are in the oven, doing that cartoony thing, following the delicious smell around.

Kieran is your biggest fan, and your amazing baking skills makes him even more prouder than he usually is.

He just can’t understand how someone so skilled likes him. 

Give this man a cookie and he will thank you like a hundred times.

He loves the sweet taste so much, and will be smiley as he eats it.

Truth is, he can’t believe you’ll go through all the trouble of doing them just because he likes it so much.

Arthur

He has a sweet tooth and there’s no point denying it.

But your cookies are his all time favorite.

He will even go to town in the hopes that having the ingredients at hand will make you more enthusiastic of baking them.

He loves taking your cookies along when he is out in jobs where he needs to wait around.

Just a sweet treat that makes standing around a little bit easier.

“Arthur... is that... a cookie?” Dutch will raise his eyebrow at it.

Immediately regretting giving one for Dutch to try, he will tell him that is the last one (although it’s not.)

“I’ll have to ask Y/N to bake me some as well. These are really good.”

He will get secretly jealous of you and your delicious cookies. 

But deep down, Arthur is glad that everyone recognizes your talents.

Sean

Impatient! You lost count how many times he has burned his tongue eating fresh out of the oven cookies.

“I can’t help it, love! Yer cookies are too good!”

They won’t last a day! You don’t know how but he ends a whole tray in a matter of a few hours.

He gets ten times more bubbly, sugar rush is not a matter to take it lightly when it comes to him.

Sean will brag about how his S/O it’s better than any other. Not only they bake delicious treats, but they bake it specifically for him.

He’s enthusiastic about learning and helping, but that will only result in a bigger mess than needed.

Will actually slap people’s hands if they dare taking one of his precious cookies without asking.

You just love the look on his face when you hand him a fresh batch.


End file.
